


La sonate de Mme Swann

by rainbowl



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Mysterious Mr. Quin - Agatha Christie, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, À la recherche du temps perdu | Remembrance of Things Past - Marcel Proust
Genre: F/M, M/M, c'est en 1897, it's a crime story but tbh the crime is really simple i just wanted to see them interact, même si vous n'avez pas lu Proust ça devrait être à peu près clair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: Le salon de Mme Swann, en 1897, a ce soir de prestigieux invités : de Raoul d'Andrésy jusqu'à Sherlock Holmes, sans oublier un mystérieux M. Harley Quin. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette soirée... sinon un meurtre au beau milieu de la sonate.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO :  
> Swann a 47 ans, Odette un peu moins je pense, le narrateur a 17 ans.  
> Sherlock Holmes a 43 ans environ, Watson est veuf depuis quelques années. Lupin a 23 ans et quelques, Clarisse d'Etigues est morte il y a quelques mois, et je viens de me rendre compte queeeee normalement elle meurt deux ans après, but anyway flemme de changer. Il sort d'une période de deuil.  
> Pour le contexte : le narrateur de Proust se rend tous les jours au salon de Swann, en étant fou amoureux de leur fille Gilberte, mais comme il sait que ce n'est pas mutuel, il rend visite à ses parents en l'ignorant, pour prétendre être indifférent (yeah he's a dumbass).  
> Harley Quin n'a pas d'âge, rien, he's a cryptid, si vous ne le connaissez pas, c'est un personnage d'Agatha Christie, qui... apparaît parfois, pour résoudre des affaires criminelles... et amoureuses.

PDV narrateur proustien

A l’époque où je me rendais régulièrement chez Mme Swann pour mieux signifier à Gilberte qu’elle m’importait peu, je ne faisais pas de rencontres particulièrement intéressantes. Les invités du salon de Mme Swann étaient loin de m’émerveiller : seuls les Swann à mes yeux resplendissaient. C’était avant que Swann ne tombe malade, et Mme Swann était encore jeune : leur seule présence illuminait ma journée, à défaut de voir leur fille, qui me manquait encore terriblement. Mme Swann me trouvait charmant, gentleman dès l’adolescence, sans qu’on puisse me soupçonner d’arrière-pensées quand je baisais sa main ; Swann semblait avoir de la sympathie pour moi, sans que je comprenne jamais pourquoi. Qu’avais-je été dans sa vie ? Peut-être était-ce simplement ma politesse envers son épouse et sa fille qui lui plaisait.  
Maintenant que ces jours sont passés, et que Swann n’est plus et que Mme Swann s’appelle Mme de Forcheville, j’aurais beaucoup donné pour revenir dans ce salon, où les plantes de Mme Swann nous donnaient l’impression de prendre le thé au milieu d’un jardin, dans lequel Swann, jardinier en chef, venait régulièrement arroser les invités de son épouse de remarques spirituelles. Mais ce n’était pas pour les invités ou pour les conversations qu’on y menait que j’aurais souhaité y retourner, mais bien pour le tendre souvenir lié à mes années de jeunesse, mon innocence et la violence de mon amour pour Gilberte Swann.  
Une soirée cependant fut différente des autres : Mme Swann m’avait déjà fait comprendre toute la valeur de cet événement en me l’annonçant plusieurs jours à l’avance, comme s’il avait fallu que je m’y prépare mentalement.  
« Nous recevons quelques amis anglais, very british, M. Raoul d’Andrésy, oh, et également, M. et Mme de Guillory."  
La façon qu’elle avait de prétendre oublier de nommer ces deux invités, comme s’ils ne comptaient pas que tant que cela, me fit comprendre que c’était les invités les plus importants de la soirée.  
« Vous devriez venir : ce sera une soirée très littéraire, je pense. L’un de nos amis anglais est détective, et l’autre écrit ses aventures : n’est-ce pas amazing ? »  
Elle aurait pu inviter sa femme de chambre et une ouvrière, je serais venu de toute façon, étant plus intéressé par le flacon que l’ivresse. Et j’arrivai ce jour-là tant à l’heure, que je craignis de croiser Gilberte : heureusement, elle-même était partie en avance de chez elle. Mais j’eus le privilège de discuter avec le pianiste de la soirée : Mme Swann avait oublié de me dire, comble suprême de l’élégance, que ce jeune musicien talentueux allait nous jouer la sonate de Vinteuil, en piano seul pour l’occasion. Swann s’en faisait visiblement une joie :  
« C’est une si belle chose que cette sonate ! Vous comprendrez à mon âge que seule la beauté de l’art en vaut la peine : le reste est peu d’importance. »  
J’étais incapable de l’envisager, jeune fou amoureux d’une fille qui ne m’aimait pas. Le musicien, qui se nommait Albert Rosenfield approuva d’un mouvement de tête les paroles de Swann. C’était un bel homme, qui connaissait un succès tardif dans certains salons parisiens. Son sourire, en écoutant son hôte parler de la sonate de Vinteuil, me troubla ; j’eus l’impression de voir double, mais je compris soudainement qu’il avait quelques airs de Swann dans ses expressions, tout du moins si l’on connaissait bien ce dernier. Cela n’aurait été certainement pas visible pour le visiteur occasionnel, mais moi, qui le voyais depuis mon enfance, je percevais dans le regard du pianiste une trace de la douce mélancolie que déjà je voyais dans les yeux de Swann à Combray, dans la forme de ses lèvres, une bienveillance timide, et jusqu’à son début de calvitie, tout me rappelait le père de Gilberte. La chose m’amusa, mais je n’y pensai plus quand on annonça l’arrivée de M. et Mme de Guillory.  
M. de Guillory était un grand homme blond, portant monocle et moustache, élégant et charmant. Il avançait ainsi qu’en terrain conquis dans un salon visiblement en-dessous de son rang, mais sa noblesse lui permettait de prétendre qu’il n’y avait rien là d’anormal, et que c’était bien naturel de rendre visite à son vieil ami Charles. Son épouse, tout aussi ravissante, frappait surtout par l’air de profonde tristesse qui ne quittait pas son visage. On oubliait ses traits, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, pour ne plus retenir que les soupirs muets que ses yeux poussaient. Pourtant, elle vous souriait et répondait aux questions de la façon la plus aimable possible, comme si cette tristesse intérieure ne la concernait pas, n’était justement qu’extérieure. Tout le monde prétendait l’ignorer, mais c’était la première fois que je la voyais, et, étant encore peu habitué aux usages de monde, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de contempler son visage. Elle tendit à Mme Swann un papier, qui devait être bien insignifiant, puisque Mme Swann le posa sans le regarder sur une table à côté d’elle :  
« Tenez, vous me l’aviez demandé, je crois ? »  
Je ne savais de quoi elle parlait, mais cette feuille aurait pu être le bulletin mondain comme la plus déchirante des lettres d’amour, son visage n’aurait pas changé d’expression, figé qu’il était par un chagrin inconnu. Mme Swann n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre ; de nouveaux invités arrivaient. 

*** PDV Watson.  
Holmes, pour toutes ses qualités, n’avait rien d’un mondain. Nous étions venus en France pour régler l’affaire d’une lady anglaise ; à vrai dire, j’avais apprécié ce séjour improvisé, et j’aurais bien souhaité rester plus longtemps. Mais Holmes ne pensait qu’à revenir à Londres pour se remettre au travail. Pour mon bonheur, et son malheur, nous reçûmes, par l’intermédiaire de la lady en question, une invitation dans un salon parisien. Cette dame avait cru bon de nous avertir que « ce n’était pas le salon le plus élégant de Paris », mais nous avions compris que de toute façon, nous ne serions pas reçus dans les milieux les plus côtés. Egalement, la femme qui tenait ce salon était une anglophile convaincue, ce qui avait tout pour me plaire. Holmes, au contraire, y voyait une raison de plus de ne pas y aller : il s’ennuyait d’avance de parler d’Angleterre avec des Français, alors qu’il aurait pu être déjà de retour à Baker Street. Je finis par le convaincre, et c’est purement par amitié pour moi que nous nous y rendîmes.  
Mon français n’était pas mauvais, mais celui de Holmes était parfait : je sentis que la maîtresse de maison en était presque déçue, elle qui aimait mettre dans ses phrases quelques mots anglophones. Elle s’appelait Odette Swann, et à ma grande surprise, nous reconnûmes son mari, Charles Swann, qui avait été présent à la cérémonie où Holmes avait reçu sa légion d’honneur. Sa femme en était tout autant ravie qu’excédée :  
« Mais Charles, nous aurions pu rencontrer Mr Holmes et Mr Watson il y a trois ans ? Vous n’aviez pas pensé à les amener ici ?  
\- Mais c’est qu’ils étaient pressés si je me souviens bien ! Je pus à peine complimenter M. Holmes sur son discours de remerciement, qui avait cité de très beaux vers de Shakespeare. »  
Et de mémoire, il nous les récita, fier certainement de nous montrer qu’il se souvenait bien de nous. Nous étions en effet partis vite à cause de Holmes, appelé d’urgence à Londres pour une affaire d’importance nationale. Holmes parut flatté de voir son discours mis à l’honneur, bien des années après, et cela, me semble-t-il, le mit dans de meilleures conditions quant à la soirée que nous nous apprêtions à passer.  
Il y avait également un jeune adolescent, avec lequel M. et Mme Swann nous laissèrent pour régler quelques détails concernant la soirée. Je ne compris pas immédiatement sa présence, mais j’appris ensuite que les Swann avait une fille à peu près du même âge ; et ce jeune homme portait sur le visage ce regard de désespoir amoureux que je connaissais bien. Il était aussi maladif, et en réponse à une de mes questions, poussées par un travers professionnel, il me confirma qu’il était asthmatique. Il semblait fasciné par mon ami, ce que je comprenais aisément : Holmes impressionnait souvent les jeunes gens, par son regard pénétrant. Il le mit immédiatement à l’épreuve :  
« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur, d’autant plus que votre présence à cette soirée semble aller contre la volonté de votre entourage. »  
L’enfant eut un hoquet de surprise :  
« Mais comment avez-vous…  
\- Un de vos boutons est défait ; vos parents, ou au moins vos domestiques, si vous vous étiez rendu chez des gens qu’ils approuvaient, auraient pensé à vérifier votre tenue afin que vous soyez le plus irréprochable possible. J’en conclus que votre famille n’apprécie guère M. et Mme Swann. »  
Le jeune garçon rougit, d’avoir été trop transparent certainement, et d’avoir ainsi exposé des histoires de famille qui finalement ne nous regardaient pas. Impressionné cependant, il en aurait sans doute demandé encore, si d’autres invités, qu’on nous présenta comme M. et Mme de Guillory, ne nous avaient pas rejoints.  
Ils étaient charmants, et j’étais déjà ravi de la soirée que nous allions passer, mais une expression dans le regard de Holmes me surprit : c’était celle qu’il prenait quand il pressentait le danger. Se penchant brusquement vers moi, il murmura doucement :  
« Ce couple ne s’aime plus.  
\- Vous parlez de Swann ?  
\- Eux également, mais ils ne posent pas problème, au moins pas ce soir. Au moins sont-ils unis. Mais les De Guillory… regardez la jambe de monsieur. »  
Presque cachée sous la table, je voyais désormais qu’elle tremblait nerveusement.  
« Et les ongles de madame. »  
Rongés jusqu’au sang, ils étaient soigneusement dissimulés derrière son éventail. Je me rendis compte que le jeune homme avait suivi mes regards. Que Holmes était brillant ! Il avait vu ce qui me paraissait désormais évident, que le couple en face de nous, en étant assis l’un à côté de l’autre, faisait tout pour ne pas se toucher, même s’effleurer. C’était une comédie que j’avais prise pour vraie.

*** PDV Lupin.  
A cette époque, je ne connaissais pas encore Arsène Lupin. Mais il lui était arrivé plus d’une fois de me raconter dans mon appartement des aventures passées qu’il avait vécues. J’étais un spectateur ravi, et lui un conteur de génie. Il réussissait si bien à me peindre les personnes qu’il avait rencontrées que je pouvais les voir comme si je l’avais accompagné.  
J’étais aidé par ma connaissance, bien qu’imparfaite, du milieu mondain de Paris. Tout le monde connaissait Mme Swann, autrefois Odette de Crécy. Les hommes en particulier se souvenaient de nuits passées à ses côtés, avant ou après son mariage avec Charles Swann, autre figure connue de Paris. Leur mariage faisait sourire : une cocotte mariée à un fils d’agent de change juif ! Mais Lupin n’était pas pétri de ces préjugés malheureusement si communs de nos jours : peu lui importait la religion des gens qu’il rencontrait, ainsi que leurs mœurs. Lui-même, fils d’un gymnaste et d’une noble déchue, voleur anarchiste, aurait eu du mal à porter un jugement sur autrui. Seule l’infidélité aurait pu détourner ce cœur d’artichaut de ce salon ; mais la tromperie chez les Swann était mutuelle, et à leur manière, il formait un couple heureux. Lupin avait évidemment accepté leur invitation, sous le nom de Raoul d'Andrésy.  
Il était veuf depuis quelques mois, et si aujourd’hui, il m’en parle avec le sourire, il est facile de comprendre à travers les lignes de son récit qu’il le vivait mal. Il sortait tout juste d’une longue période de deuil, et pour se remettre sur pieds, pensait à commettre un cambriolage, simple mais efficace. Les Swann étaient une cible parfaite, et cela permettrait également à mon ami de fréquenter une jolie femme, qui l’aurait peut-être bien volontiers accueilli dans sa chambre, sans craindre les foudres de son mari. Certains auraient pu penser que mon ami était inconséquent, de penser déjà à une autre femme, si peu de temps après son veuvage ; mais pour lui, c’était une des nombreuses façons de refouler ses émotions. Il n’y avait personne de plus romantique que lui en vérité, mais personne non plus si apte à le cacher.  
Ce jour là, il attendait dans l’entrée des Swann qu’on l’amena au salon. Mais sa bonne humeur, en pensant à la soirée qui l’attendait tout comme le cambriolage qu’il préparait, fut ternie en voyant dans cette même entrée un « joli petit parapluie », pour reprendre son expression, « dont la couleur était celle des yeux de Clarisse. » L’émotion qu’il avait gardé tout au fond de son cœur lui piqua les yeux, et il serait certainement reparti s’il ne s’était pas retrouvé nez à nez avec un autre invité.  
Encore aujourd’hui, Lupin ne sait pas me le décrire. « Ce bougre-là, pensa-t-il, sait bien se cacher ! » Ce n’était pas qu’il portait un masque ou un postiche, mais ses traits semblaient indéfinissables. Je ris de cette description :  
« Vous vous êtes fait avoir mon ami, par un imposteur plus doué que vous ! »  
Lupin eut un geste agacé :  
« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous n’étiez pas là… Je le regardais, et je ne le voyais pas. Mais il était si sympathique ! et en même temps…»  
S’il était incapable de le décrire, il se souvenait encore de l’impression qu’il lui avait laissée, à la fois douce et inquiétante. Il frissonna, et se gronda immédiatement : « Enfin, mon vieux, tu en as vu d’autres ! Ce n’est pas ça qui va te faire peur ! » Sa voix était charmante, il était grand et mince, en somme extrêmement banal. Mais « quelque chose » le rendait différent.  
Mme Swann elle-même semblait en être consciente, en souriant d’un air gêné en les présentant :  
« Mr Harley Quin (elle disait « mister » et non pas « monsieur » ), je vous présente Raoul d’Andrésy. »  
Raoul préféra se détourner de cet étrange personnage, qui était rentré dans une grande discussion avec Swann sur la commedia dell’arte. Tout du moins, Swann parlait, Harley Quin intervenait rarement, mais ce qu’il disait était toujours frappé d’intelligence. Il y avait plus de monde que Raoul ne l’aurait pensé : un jeune adolescent (« certainement un amoureux de la jeune mademoiselle Swann. Ah ! S’il savait, peut-être l’a-t-il appris après : je l’avais vue il y a deux jours bras dessus bras dessous avec une actrice. Je ne pense pas que ses parents en étaient beaucoup gênés… mais c’est une autre histoire. »), un couple noble, les De Guillory, que Raoul ajouta à sa liste de cambriolages potentiels, et plus intéressant, le fameux Sherlock Holmes, et son ami le docteur Watson. Quand je fis part à mon ami de mon envie de les rencontrer, il leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Holmes ? Vous savez, il faut distinguer le mythe de la réalité. Ce Sherlock Holmes là, il ne le rentrera pas dans l’histoire. »  
Je connaissais trop bien mon ami pour savoir qu’il y avait là une trace de jalousie ; apparemment, la belle Mme Swann était folle des deux Anglais, surtout Holmes. Swann restait placide face à la coquetterie de sa femme, et souriait d’un air entendu, en particulier quand Watson leur apprit que lui et Holmes vivaient seuls ensemble depuis la mort de son épouse. Le sourire de Swann s’agrandit :  
« Vous vous entendriez bien avec mon ami, le baron de Charlus. »  
Mme Swann frappa dans ses mains :  
« Eh bien ! Cela va être l’heure d’écouter cette sonate ! Darling ! »  
Le pianiste s’inclina, et il se mit au piano. L’air était doux et triste; Raoul se fit prendre au piège de la mélancolie, et jetant la tête en arrière, il laissa ses pensées dériver jusqu’à sa Clarisse.  
***  
PDV narrateur.  
Bien des années plus tard, je comprendrai ce que Swann avait voulu signifier par cette référence au baron de Charlus. A l’époque, je ne me souvenais que de son regard, la première fois que j’avais vu Gilberte, et cette pensée me rappela mon amour malheureux pour cette dernière. Mme Swann me consola quelque peu en me disant de nouveau à quel point Gilberte regretterait de ne pas être restée. Enfin, ma pénitence en valait peut-être la peine ! Et j’imaginais la désolation de Gilberte, quand je serai parti et hors de portée.  
Les autres invités avaient tout pour me distraire : je n’avais jamais lu les récits du Dr Watson, ce qui me permettait de ne pas être déçu par Holmes. Ce dernier m’avait quand même impressionné en devinant sans rien me demander la désapprobation de mes parents. Mais ce tour de force m’inquiéta ; je me demandai si toute ma vie n’était pas lisible sur ma figure, jusqu’à mes secrets les plus honteux. Surtout, que lisait-il chez les Swann, que j’admirais tant ? J’avais peur qu’il ne s’aventure à me les ternir à jamais dans mon esprit, eux qui restaient mes idoles à cette époque, car si j’étais amoureux de cette famille entière, je connaissais bien leurs défauts comme leurs qualités. Mais le regard d’un étranger, moins tendre que le mien, serait sans doute plus cruel.  
Un autre personnage ne manquait pas d’attirer mon regard : un certain Harley Quin, que Mme Swann semblait connaître sans savoir comment. Illuminé par les lampes du salon, on aurait dit que son costume était fait de carreaux multicolores. De la même façon que bien des années plus tard, j’aurais du mal à me souvenir de l’emplacement d’un grain de beauté sur le visage d’une fille en fleur, j’étais comme incapable de percevoir ses traits. Ainsi que l’avait écrit Verlaine, tout ce que je percevais :

Est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse ? - Je l'ignore.  
Son nom ? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore  
Comme ceux des aimés que la Vie exila.

Son regard est pareil au regard des statues,  
Et, pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a  
L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues. 

Je citai ces vers à M. Quin ; il sourit et se tourna vers Swann :  
« Votre fils est un jeune homme cultivé.  
\- Oh, vous faites erreur, ce n’est pas mon fils. »  
Et Swann rajouta, par politesse :  
« Ses parents peuvent être fiers de lui. »  
M. Quin ne prit pas, comme le faisaient les gens quand ils se trompaient, un air embarrassé, mais resta au contraire impassible ; et ce fut Swann et moi qui nous sentîmes honteux d’avoir eu à le corriger, mais surtout troublés, comme s’il avait voulu nous dire quelque chose que nous étions sur le point de deviner. J’avais l’impression que M. Quin avait perçu mon envie plus jeune de ressembler à Swann, de fréquenter sa maison, de connaître Gilberte, de devenir un membre à part entière de leur famille, ce que je n’avais jamais avoué. Watson nous sauva de cet embarras pour nous plonger dans un autre en s’adressant à Swann :  
« Mais dites-moi, ‘Swann’, c’est un nom intéressant, comme le cygne en anglais. Votre famille viendrait-elle d’Angleterre ? Celle de Holmes a des branches françaises ! »  
Il parlait de la famille de Holmes comme si elle avait été la sienne : chez deux hommes dont les vies étaient si liées, il était sans doute naturel d’adopter les ancêtres de l’autre. Holmes était tout autant un Watson, que Watson était un Holmes. Ce que je devinais de leur relation, je n’avais pas encore l’expérience pour réellement la comprendre. J’en avais assez cependant pour voir la gêne de M. et Mme Swann face à la question bien innocente de Watson. Swann s’échappa avec une mauvaise plaisanterie :  
« Un ‘n’ en trop pour cela, mais pas de haine entre nous ! »  
Ce n’était pas son genre, mais c’était préférable à cet instant, lui qui des années plus tard refuserait de mettre son nom « trop hébraïque » sur une liste de soutien pour Dreyfus. Mme Swann se détendit. Elle leva la tête, soudainement :  
« M. Rosenfield, vous ne jouez plus ? »  
En effet, alors que Swann répondait à Watson, la musique s’était arrêtée, mais j’étais tant attentif à sa réponse que je ne l’avais pas entendu. M. Holmes se leva brusquement ; nous nous retournâmes.  
Par terre, à côté du piano, le regard vide, Albert Rosenfield venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux trois précisions par rapport à Proust :  
> \- le baron de Charlus est un personnage de Proust homosexuel : oui, Swann pense (à raison) que Watson et Holmes sont en couple, et il le sous-entend, en nommant son ami. Charlus incarne tant l'homosexualité dans l'oeuvre que le narrateur utilise parfois le mot "charlisme" pour en parler.  
> \- "Votre fils est un jeune homme cultivé" : Swann est une figure paternelle e pour le narrateur sans être au courant.  
> \- sur le nom Swann : Proust a déclaré que ce n'était PAS par rapport au cygne, et effectivement dans Sodome et Gomorrhe, on apprend que, dreyfusard, il a refusé de signer une pétition pour Dreyfus parce que son nom faisait trop "hébraïque" et qu'il avait peur qu'on pense que seuls les juifs soutenaient Dreyfus.  
> \- oh et oui, Albert Rosenfield, c'est une référence à Twin Peaks.


	2. Les interrogatoires

POV Watson :  
Mme Swann pleurait sans interruption depuis que nous avions constaté le décès. Je crus au début qu’elle était sincèrement attachée au défunt ; puis me souvenant de l’avoir entendue dire plus tôt que ce n’était que la deuxième fois qu’il se produisait chez elle, je la trouvai suspecte d’afficher un tel chagrin. Enfin, je compris que ce n’était là qu’un jeu de dame du monde, une mise en scène hypocrite d’usage. Mme de Guillory faisait de même, bien que moins bruyamment que Mme Swann : son mari, froid, ennuyé certainement d’avoir vu sa soirée gâchée, lui tenait la main sans un mot. Swann, plus expressif, frottait le dos de son épouse en lançant des regards désespérés à Holmes.  
M. d’Andrésy était lui évidemment choqué par la situation, mais il s’était rapidement calmé, et il semblait dorénavant se demander combien de temps tout cela allait durer. Mr Quin était… à vrai dire je n’en sais rien. Son visage n’avait pas changé d’expression, pourtant, il émanait de lui comme une profonde mélancolie, et je sentais presque les larmes me monter aux yeux si je le regardais. Le jeune invité des Swann était pâle : je m’inquiétais pour lui. Si jeune, il n’avait sans doute jamais vu de cadavres. C’était à côté de lui que je me trouvais, pour réguler une crise d’asthme potentielle, quand un inspecteur de police, qu’on avait appelé, entra. Holmes vint immédiatement le voir. Nous étions passés dans la pièce d’à côté ; Holmes et l’inspecteur retournèrent dans la pièce où feu Albert Rosenfield reposait. J’aurais voulu les rejoindre, pressentant à l’air soucieux de Holmes que cette mort ne résultait pas d’une simple crise cardiaque, mais mon devoir m’enjoignait à rester près de ce maladif adolescent.  
Enfin, Holmes et l’inspecteur nous rejoignirent. L’inspecteur s’éclaircit la gorge :  
« Je suis désolée de vous l’annoncer ainsi, mais il semblerait qu’Albert Rosenfield ait été empoisonné. »  
Il est toujours intéressant de voir les premières réactions des personnes présentes quand on annonce qu’un meurtre a été commis. Le jeune homme à côté de moi écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, rien de très surprenant à son âge, où l’horreur se mêlait sans doute à une envie de romanesque. Mme de Guillory porta la main à sa bouche et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. M. de Guillory se figea, telle une statue : j’aurais juré qu’il avait arrêté de respirer. Mr Quin ne bougea pas ; on aurait dit qu’il n’avait pas entendu. Raoul d’Andrésy, qui avait jusqu’alors un air ennuyé, se redressa, une lueur d’intérêt dans le regard. Swann, en véritable homme du monde, fit un violent effort pour se contenir, mais il clignait furieusement des yeux derrière son monocle. Enfin, Mme Swann nous surprit en s’exclamant d’une voix où se mêlaient l’indignation et le chagrin :  
« Mon salon est ruiné ! »

POV Lupin  
Raoul trouva drôle la sortie de Mme Swann, surtout par la réaction du policier, qui en avait rougi, comme si c’était de sa faute s’il y avait un cadavre à côté du piano. Swann lança un regard mortifié à son épouse, qui venait elle-même de se rendre compte du peu d’élégance de son exclamation. La duchesse de Guermantes n’aurait jamais dit une chose pareille ! Mais il préféra la soutenir, au moins en public :  
« Ma femme est très… sensible, veuillez l’excuser. »  
Il s’arrêta, semblant réfléchir :  
« Peut-être pourrions-nous régler cette affaire discrètement ? »  
Le policier était déjà prêt à s’indigner, mais Holmes l’intima au silence d’un geste. Avec Swann, ils passèrent de nouveau dans la pièce d’à côté. Raoul ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, seulement des bribes consistant en des « Le sous-préfet est un grand ami de ma femme » et « légion d’honneur » et « vos supérieurs » et d’autres politesses. Il se rapprocha de Mme Swann, qui attendait anxieusement le retour des trois hommes. Il avait envie d’être impertinent :  
« Chère amie, vous vous inquiétez trop. Vous connaissez le monde ; bientôt, on viendra chez vous précisément parce que quelqu’un est mort dans vos murs ! »  
Mme Swann réfléchit à la meilleure façon d’accueillir cette plaisanterie, et elle choisit un rire faussement gêné, prétendant s’excuser de trouver cela amusant malgré les circonstances. C’était un joli rire ; Raoul pensa qu’il serait plaisant de revenir la voir… seule.  
En attendant, il avait un cambriolage à préparer. Le crime l’intriguait, certes. Mais Holmes était là, et le nombre des suspects était limité. La confusion suivant un meurtre pouvait lui servir à se promener tranquillement dans l’appartement. Il prétexta un besoin de se rafraîchir, et il quitta la pièce. 

POV narrateur  
Quelle chose étrange que la mort ! J’étais bien jeune encore, et je ne savais pas qu’un jour, j’allais être amenée à la fréquenter de près, en voyant certaines de mes connaissances disparaître dans des circonstances non moins tragiques, dont Swann lui-même – mais ce serait anticiper ce récit que d’en parler maintenant. A cette époque, je n’avais vu que ma tante Léonie s’éteindre, et bien loin de moi. J’étais allé à son enterrement, comme j’allais à la messe, sans que cela ne me touche plus que cela. Mais face un cadavre qui s’était effondré dans notre dos, ma nature nerveuse ne pouvait le supporter. Comment était-ce possible, lui si vivant il y a quelques instants, vivant parce que musicien, jouant jusque dans ses derniers instants ? Il me semblait que c’était la sonate elle-même qui venait de s’effondrer à ses côtés : le Temps prouvera que cette même sonate ressusciterait plus d’une fois pour moi.  
Mais un meurtre en particulier ! Mon esprit romanesque ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver de l’attrait à cette situation, vite remplacée par la peur que l’on me soupçonne : une angoisse bien idiote, étant tout à fait innocent. Mais quelqu’un que j’avais sans doute vu ici était un meurtrier, et cela suffisait à me faire trembler. Je n’étais pas un détective, et mes méthodes n’étaient pas très rigoureuses : j’éliminai immédiatement les Swann, parce que penser que les parents de Gilberte auraient pu commettre un tel acte me faisait trop souffrir. C’était moins un raisonnement logique qu’un médicament pour ma souffrance. J’éliminai également le Dr Watson, qui me calmait depuis quelques minutes, selon la même idée : ses soins n’auraient eu aucun effet si je le voyais comme un assassin.  
Mme Swann me vit, pâle et tremblotant :  
« Oh le pauvre petit ! Vous êtes trop jeune pour voir cela !  
\- Il n’y a pas d’âge pour ces souffrances, Madame. »  
Mr Quin s’était rapproché de nous sans que nous l’apercevions. Nous frissonnâmes tous les trois, le Dr Watson, Mme Swann et moi. Il sourit, l’air de s’excuser :  
« Regardez les De Guillory : ils souffrent bien plus que vous. »  
Mme Swann fit la moue.  
« Oui, Madame de Guillory, certainement.  
\- Oh mais monsieur aussi. »  
En effet, je vis que M. de Guillory, sous ses airs rigides, déchirait en mille morceaux un bout de papier ; et ce geste automatique, qu’il effectuait sans s’en rendre compte, trahissant sa nervosité, me fit grand effet. Je détournai le regard.  
« On ne peut vivre sans souffrir. C’est triste sans doute, mais c’est ce qui fait aussi le charme de nos existences. Certains, pour quelques minutes de plaisir, pardonnez-moi madame, de joie, préfèrent sacrifier un bonheur stable et solide. »  
Je sentis que Mr Quin s’adressait à moi spécifiquement. Son sourire était tendre.  
« Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt. »  
Swann, Holmes et le policier rentrèrent dans la pièce au même moment. 

PDV Watson :  
Le policier nous salua, puis nous quitta. J’étais fort surpris du déroulé des événements. Je rejoignis Holmes, qui m’entraîna dans un coin de la pièce pour m’entretenir à voix basse :  
« C’était du cyanure, mon ami. Dans son verre de vin, servi par Mme Swann. Cela sentait encore l’amande amère, sans cela nous n’en aurions rien su.  
\- Mais cela voudrait dire que Mme Swann… ?  
\- Pas nécessairement. Le verre était posé sur le piano pendant qu’il jouait. N’importe qui aurait pu se lever, aller au piano alors que Rosenfield était concentré sur sa partition, et empoissonner le verre discrètement, pendant que nous parlions. Rosenfield aurait pu le boire ensuite à n’importe quel moment.  
\- Mais vous avez un regard d’aigle, Holmes, vous avez sans doute déjà remarqué qui s’était levé avant le meurtre ? »  
Flatté, mais professionnel, Holmes ne se permit qu’un demi-sourire face à mon compliment :  
« Malheureusement, presque tout le monde s’est levé, excepté ce jeune homme près de qui vous étiez, qui par ailleurs, était suspendu aux lèvres de nos hôtes, ainsi que ce mystérieux Mr Quin. Dommage : c’est un homme qui semble cacher quelque chose, mais je ne sais si cela fait partie de sa nature, ou si cela concerne le meurtre. Je ne l’exclus pas trop vite cependant : il aurait pu après tout empoissonner le verre quand Mme Swann le servit, mais il aurait fallu preuve d’une redoutable dextérité, puisque nous étions tous autour de Mme Swann à ce moment-là. »  
Tandis que mon ami parlait, je voyais ses yeux s’animer. Il n’était pas sans compassion pour la malheureuse victime, mais elle lui avait fourni une manière agréable d’occuper sa soirée. En cela, Holmes n’avait pas beaucoup plus de tact que Mme Swann. Cela aurait pu m’agacer ; je ne fis que m’attendrir face à son enthousiasme presque enfantin.  
« Vous que j’ai traîné ici, vous semblez dans une autre humeur désormais.  
\- Voyons, John… »  
Il s’arrêta, gêné d’avoir laissé échapper mon nom de baptême, qu’il réservait habituellement à notre intimité.  
« … Watson, c’est simplement une chance pour ces gens de m’avoir ici, rien de plus.  
\- D’ailleurs, qu’avez-vous dit à Swann et au policier ?  
\- J’ai réussi à convaincre l’inspecteur de me laisser régler cela, et je lui ai promis de lui livrer le ou la coupable dans deux heures au plus tard.  
\- Mais pourquoi cette envie de discrétion ? »  
Holmes me désigna d’un rapide coup de tête les Swann et les De Guillory.  
« Vous avez sans doute suivi l’actualité française. On ne parle que de l’affaire Dreyfus.  
\- En effet, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
\- Si la justice française a pu envoyer un innocent au bagne simplement parce qu’il était juif, je préfère travailler seul plutôt qu'avec la police, ne serait-ce que pour éviter à nos hôtes d’être condamnés d’office. Par ailleurs, Swann exprime depuis peu son dreyfusisme – j’en ai parlé avec lui en arrivant. C’est tout à fait respectable de sa part, mais dans ces circonstances, cela risque de lui porter préjudice.»  
Je me demandai si Holmes exagérait. Après tout, cette affaire-là n’avait rien de militaire et elle ne touchait pas à la sécurité de l’Etat. Cependant, en me rappelant de certaines unes antisémites particulièrement virulentes, je me rangeai à ses arguments.  
« Eh bien mon ami ! Il est temps de passer aux interrogatoires. »

PDV Narrateur  
Mme Swann avait trouvé un nouveau rôle à jouer ; elle s’accrochait à moi comme si j’étais son fils. Cela, plus la remarque de Mr Quin en début de soirée, me gênait et m’enchantait terriblement. Mme Swann refusa d’être interrogée sans son mari et sans moi « pauvre petit, vous allez le terrifier avec vos questions ! » Holmes comprit rapidement qu’il serait inutile de lutter, et se plia à ses conditions.  
Je ne sais cependant s’il fut très satisfait de cet entretien : son regard était impénétrable. C’était, je l’avoue, un plaisir de le voir enquêter. L’entretien commença ainsi :  
« Depuis quand connaissiez-vous M. Rosenfield ? »  
Mme Swann s’écria immédiatement :  
« Oh, Charles le connaît depuis des millions d’année ! »  
Swann rajouta :  
« C’était la deuxième fois qu’il venait ici, mais il est vrai que je le connaissais de vue depuis une dizaine d’années. C’était un… ami d’un ami, le baron de Charlus. Il me l’avait présenté, et m’avait vanté ses talents de pianiste à de nombreuses reprises.  
\- Ah, ce baron de Charlus dont vous nous parliez tout à l’heure ?  
\- Le même, en effet. C’est un ami proche. »  
Il y avait un certain embarras dans l’air, que mon jeune âge ne savait identifier. Holmes avait l’air pensif.  
« Que saviez-vous de M. Rosenfield ? »  
De nouveau, Mme Swann prit la parole avant Swann :  
« Il jouait si bien notre petite sonate ! Quel gâchis… »  
Swann sourit tristement :  
« Je rejoins mon épouse sur ce point… Mais sinon peu de choses, je vous l’avoue. Il m’avait l’air d’un garçon honnête.  
\- Lui connaissiez-vous des problèmes d’argent ? Des amours ? Des ennemis ? »  
Mme Swann regarda son mari, qui se mordit les lèvres. Il hésita, puis déclara :  
« Je ne connais rien de lui. Le baron de Charlus vous renseignerait mieux que moi ; il n’est malheureusement pas à Paris en ce moment.  
\- Et Monsieur et Madame de Guillory ? Le connaissait-il ?  
\- Non, c’était la première fois qu’ils le voyaient ici, de ce que j’en sais. »  
A cet instant, je fus convaincu que Swann mentait. Cela me peina énormément, tant le mensonge me semblait un péché impardonnable. Mon visage refléta sans doute ma douleur, puisque Swann me lança un regard soucieux. Je pensai que Holmes allait s’abattre sur lui, et le forcer à dire la vérité, et j’en étais mortifié, et j'en souffrais d'avance pour lui. Mais le détective hocha simplement la tête.  
« Bien. Merci de votre coopération. »

PDV Lupin  
Raoul, tout à son exploration, en avait oublié le meurtre. Quittant les salons, il était passé devant les collections de Swann : tableaux, sculptures, livres rares… Il avait choisi le bon endroit. Cependant, il aurait préféré quelques pierres précieuses, plus faciles à revendre que des toiles de maîtres.  
La chambre de Mme Swann était celle d’une femme qui dormait seule ; on ne trouvait rien de son mari dans cette pièce, et Raoul découvrit peu après la chambre de Swann à l’autre bout du couloir. Que le couple fasse chambre à part ne l’étonnait pas, ni que la boîte à bijoux de Mme Swann soit distraitement posée sur sa coiffeuse.  
La chambre de Mme Swann en elle-même aurait pu lui suffire mais par acquis de conscience, il poussa jusqu’à la chambre de son époux, plus sobre. Il pensait ne pas y trouver grand-chose, mais en ouvrant son secrétaire, il vit un chrysanthème fané qui le bouleversa. Quoi ! Quels étaient ces sentiments qui l’assaillaient en pleine opération ! Clarisse adorait ces fleurs, c’est vrai, mais ce n’était pas l’heure de penser à elle. Ce n’était pas le moment d’imaginer quelles étaient les raisons poussant Swann à garder un chrysanthème fané dans sa chambre, des raisons que Raoul aurait pu aisément comprendre – un souvenir d’un premier rendez-vous, du temps où il aimait son épouse peut-être ? Comme Raoul gardait chez lui une lettre de Clarisse qui le faisait tant pleurer qu’il n’osait jamais l’ouvrir pour la relire.  
Non, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. De plus, il perdait du temps : on finirait par s’étonner de son absence. La tête ailleurs, il faillit trébucher dans le couloir sur une sacoche. Elle ne s’accordait pas au style de la maison : c’était visiblement une sacoche d’homme, mais elle était trop peu élégante pour appartenir à Swann. Intrigué, il l’ouvrit, pour y trouver des partitions.  
Il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu’il avait trouvé la sacoche de Rosenfield. 

PDV Watson  
L’entretien des Swann m’avait troublé, mais Holmes ne disait rien. Je compris qu’il réservait ses conclusions à plus tard. Monsieur et Madame de Guillory rentrèrent ensemble dans la pièce. Ils étaient un peu plus calmes tout à l’heure. Holmes leur demanda leur nom complet : c’est le mari qui répondit.  
« Gustave et Sidonie de Guillory.  
\- Connaissiez-vous le défunt ? »  
Monsieur et Madame de Guillory répondirent en même temps – mais pas la même réponse. M. de Guillory dit immédiatement :  
« Nous l’avions déjà vu à deux, trois soirées. »  
Et Mme de Guillory :  
« Non, c’était la première fois. »  
Ils se regardèrent, embarrassés. M. de Guillory avait l’air furieux contre son épouse. Il toussota :  
« Sidonie ne s’en souvient peut-être pas ; on ne se rappelle pas toujours du visage du pianiste dans des soirées mondaines. »  
Elle hocha la tête, confuse. Holmes sourit :  
« Evidemment, c’est bien naturel. Et les Swann ? »  
M. de Guillory était visiblement ravi de changer de sujet. Il s’écria, beaucoup plus à l’aise :  
« Ah Charles ! Oui, c’est un vieil ami du Jockey Club, même si cela faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu. Il a fait un mauvais mariage, enfin, vous le savez.  
\- Ah, du Jockey ! Vous êtes un homme du monde, M. de Guillory. Vous connaissez sans doute le baron de Charlus.  
\- Evidemment, même si c’est un caractère fantasque.  
\- C’est peut-être grâce à lui que vous connaissez Albert Rosenfield ? M. Swann l’a connu par son intermédiaire. »  
M. de Guillory se décomposa. J’admirai l’agilité de Holmes : il l’avait pris au piège.  
« Ah, Charles vous a dit ça ? »  
Il perdait pied, mais c’est Mme de Guillory qui le sauva :  
« Charlus n’est pas quelqu’un de très fréquentable, monsieur.  
\- Vous ne dites pas « baron », madame ?  
\- Non. »  
La tête droite, elle était fière. Son mari s’offensa :  
« Très chère…  
\- Non, il faut que M. Holmes sache tout. Puisque M. Swann a parlé de Charlus, parlons-en ! Vous le saurez à un moment ou un autre : ce… baron a prétendu que j’avais une liaison avec… »  
Elle s’arrêta, émue. Holmes compléta gracieusement :  
« Avec M. Rosenfield, madame.  
\- Oui. Vous comprenez sans doute ma nervosité depuis ce crime... Les gens parlent tant ! « Il n’y a pas de fumée sans feu », « Comme par hasard, elle était là quand il est mort ! » Evidemment, Gustave sait que c’est faux…  
\- Comment aurais-je pu le croire ? Il n’y a pas d’épouse plus dévouée que Sidonie. »  
Mme de Guillory sourit à ces mots, satisfaite.  
« Voilà pourquoi vous vous êtes contredits tout à l’heure.  
\- Oui. »  
Cette fois, M. et Mme de Guillory avaient parlé d’une même voix. Mme de Guillory rajouta :  
« Nous le connaissons à peine. Nous l’avons vu jouer à quelques soirées, c’est tout. Je ne savais même pas qu’il serait présent aujourd’hui. »  
Je sentais que Holmes n’était pas satisfait, cependant il leur permit de sortir.  
« Ils mentent, mon cher Watson, c’est évident, mais ils mentent tant que je ne sais sur quoi ! Toute cette affaire est… »  
Il fut interrompu par des exclamations dans la pièce où les témoins attendaient. Quand nous entrâmes, nous vîmes Raoul d’Andrésy, très content de lui-même, tenant une sacoche de cuir.  
« Mesdames et messieurs, je crois avoir trouvé un indice capital ! »  
M. d’Andrésy m’intéressait peu ; à le voir parader comme ça, il me semblait être un jeune noble oisif, s’amusant d’un rien, fier comme un paon. Holmes fronça les sourcils :  
« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?  
\- Dans le couloir, quand je suis allé me rafraichir, Monsieur le détective. C’est rempli de partitions mais il y a également… »  
Adepte des coups de théâtre, il sortit avec lenteur un papier.  
« Une lettre d’amour si j’en crois ce joli cœur dessiné dessus. »  
Mme Swann poussa un cri.  
« Un crime passionnel ! Evidemment ! Une amante délaissée certainement ! »  
Elle semblait moins horrifiée que charmée. D’Andrésy, qui ne faisait que jeter des regards charmeurs à Mme Swann depuis le début de la soirée, rebondit sur cette exclamation :  
« Oui ! Une femme furieuse, trompée… Ou son mari jaloux, madame, fou amoureux d’elle et ne supportant pas de la partager ! Il empoisonne le verre du jeune et séduisant amant...»  
Mme Swann rosit, séduite : elle s’imaginait sans doute dans cette même situation, avec Swann dans le rôle du mari jaloux, et D’Andrésy dans celui de l’amant ! Swann devait certainement trouver toute cette mise en scène, sous ses propres yeux et dans son salon, de mauvais goût, mais la situation était trop grave pour provoquer un scandale ; embarrassé, il détourna le regard.  
Holmes voulut saisir la feuille, agacé, mais D’Andrésy recula avec une agilité surprenante, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Holmes serra les dents :  
« Calmez-vous donc ! J’admire votre imagination M. d’Andrésy, mais ici, elle ne nous sert à rien. Les faits, seulement les faits. »  
D’Andrésy haussa les épaules :  
« Nous allons bien voir ! De toute façon, la lettre est courte : « Mon cher Albert, tu me manques tant ! Je ne pensais pas te voir chez Mme Swann, j’en profite pour glisser ce message dans ta vieille sacoche. Retrouve-moi jeudi là où tu sais. Fais bien attention à ne pas te faire voir ; la jalousie rend capable de toutes les folies… J’ai peur pour toi. Je t’embrasse avec passion », et c’est signé… »  
D’Andrésy s’arrêta, surpris.  
« S. de Guillory. »  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Mme de Guillory. Pâle, elle regarda son mari, qui était resté de marbre, comme si de rien n’était. Elle poussa un cri et elle s’évanouit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin est kinda un connard ici, mais ça rentre dans son rôle de "noble oisif qui veut juste s'amuser" - et puis, Holmes l'agace.


	3. La vérité

Je n’étais pas détective, mais je n’étais pas idiot : si Mme de Guillory avait été l’amante d’Albert Rosenfield, son mari aurait pu vouloir le tuer. Cela expliquait certainement le mensonge de Swann tout à l’heure ! Il ne voulait pas parler de la liaison de Mme de Guillory, qu’il connaissait certainement. Je le regardai : il semblait désolé, et ses yeux allaient des Guillory à Holmes. Lui aussi venait de comprendre : M. de Guillory, son ami du jockey, était devenu un meurtrier.  
Mme Swann s’était agrippé à son mari, et je fus surpris de ne pas la voir crier au désespoir, comme elle l’avait fait tout à l’heure. Elle ne jouait plus le rôle de la mondaine outragée, et pour la première fois ce soir, elle m’apparut sincère. Ce n’était plus une tragédie de théâtre, mais un drame domestique, qui touchait des gens réels. Jusqu’à cet instant, elle n’avait jamais pensé que l’un d’entre nous puisse réellement être un meurtrier, malgré le cadavre à côté de son piano. Elle vit que je la contemplai, et elle m’invita d’un geste de la main à venir près d’elle.  
« Pauvre petit. Vous êtes trop jeune pour assister à de telles horreurs. Et dans notre salon ! »  
Swann baissa les yeux à ses paroles. Il murmura :  
« Il y a des horreurs bien plus terribles dans les salons mondains que dans les rues les plus mal famées. »  
A cet instant, je ne le croyais pas ; bien des années plus tard, face à l’affaire Dreyfus et à la solitude de Swann, face à Albertine et aux infidélités de Robert de Saint-Loup, face au désespoir de Charlus et à la perversité de Morel, face aux Guermantes et aux Verdurin, je le compris.  
Mme de Guillory, qui pleurait violemment, quitta brusquement la pièce. M. d’Andrésy hésita un instant, puis la suivit. Je notai qu’il avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur : lui non plus ne s’attendait pas à un tel drame. Holmes n’essaya pas de les retenir : l’air sombre, il réfléchissait. Watson s’était discrètement rapproché de M. de Guillory – pour le maîtriser s’il tentait de s’enfuir. Cette pensée me terrifia. J’évitai soigneusement de poser mes yeux sur le meurtrier : rien que de le savoir dans la même pièce que moi me faisait frissonner. Mr Quin, par contre, ne le quittait pas du regard. Il attendait - mais quoi ? Pas de l’arrêter, j’en étais persuadé. Cet homme était un mystère pour moi.  
Je ne pus m’en empêcher : je regardai M. de Guillory. Son impassibilité m’effrayait, et je ne savais dire pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans son attitude. Je compris d’un coup : son visage était de marbre, mais ses yeux brillaient d’une émotion que j’étais incapable de définir.  
Holmes déclara brusquement :  
« M. de Guillory, suivez-moi : nous devons parler, je crois. »

PDV Watson :  
Holmes trouvait toujours que j’allais vite en besogne, mais j’étais persuadé que le meurtrier ne pouvait être que M. de Guillory : il avait l’opportunité, le motif… Et il le savait, puisqu’à peine étions nous rentrés dans la pièce d’à côté, qu’il s’accusa immédiatement. Il était droit, calme, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement, malgré les efforts qu’il faisait pour rester impassible :  
« Je suis coupable, M. Holmes, je ne vois pas le besoin de le cacher, et je vais me rendre à la police. Ma femme me trompait avec ce Rosenfield, et j’étais fou de jalousie. Cette lettre ne me surprend pas : ils procédaient souvent ainsi, c’est comme ça que j’ai découvert leur liaison.  
\- Votre épouse a pourtant semblé surprise de ce mot. »  
Holmes avait un regard absent, mais ses mots étaient précis. M. de Guillory fronça les sourcils :  
« Surprise d’être découverte devant tout le monde, je suppose. Surprise de me voir démasqué, certainement – ma pauvre chérie ! »  
Sa voix s’était soudainement attendrie.  
« Elle… m’aime tant. »  
Holmes haussa les sourcils :  
« Elle vous trompait.  
\- Oui, bien entendu. Mais je pense qu’à sa manière… On peut aimer quelqu’un qu’on trompe, quelqu’un avec qui on vit depuis longtemps, quelqu’un avec qui on a atteint une certaine stabilité. Je pense… qu’elle m’aime ainsi.»  
Pour moi, ce discours n’avait aucun sens, mais Holmes ne dit rien. Il demanda simplement :  
« Aimez-vous votre épouse, M. de Guillory ? »  
La réponse fusa, sans aucune hésitation :  
« Oui. »  
Holmes hocha la tête.  
« Retournez dans le salon ; nous viendrons vous chercher plus tard. Je vous fais confiance, monsieur. »  
Une fois sorti, Homes dit un juron, chose qu’il lui arrivait rarement, preuve de sa frustration :  
« Cette affaire n’a aucun sens. Cet homme… n’est pas coupable. Mais le mot existe ! Et il s’accuse ! Il pourrait être condamné à mort, et il s’accuse ! Et tout est contre lui ! Mais est-il possible pour un mari trompé de se montrer si affectueux avec son épouse, sans pourtant l’aimer ? »  
J’écarquillai les yeux : M. de Guillory ne serait pas coupable ? Je pensai que mon ami hallucinait.  
« Holmes, vous êtes fou. Qui d’autre, sinon lui ?  
\- Vous avez raison, mais vous avez terriblement tort. Il y a quelque chose d’autre dans cette affaire, mais personne ne veut me le dire. Ils se taisent tous. Les Swann mentent, les Guillory mentent… »  
Holmes passa la main dans ses cheveux, et il ferma les yeux, épuisé.  
« John… »  
Je rosis imperceptiblement.  
« … Est-il moral de sauver un homme qui veut tant se faire guillotiner ? »

PDV Lupin :  
Raoul avait connu de nombreuses veuves éplorées : c’était la première fois qu’il en voyait une dont le mari était encore vivant. Mais Mme de Guillory pleurait comme une veuve, comme une épouse abandonnée, dans la chambre de Mme Swann. Assise sur un fauteuil près d’une petite cheminée encore allumée, elle pleurait, comme si elle avait retenu des mois durant toutes ses larmes. Pleurait-elle sur Albert Rosenfield ? Raoul le présuma, et malgré son dégout pour l’infidélité, il tendit un mouchoir à cette femme désespérée.  
Désespérée mais alerte : elle profita de ce mouchoir tendu qu’elle acceptait d’une main pour jeter de l’autre un papier dans la cheminée. Raoul, sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, le rattrapa de justesse alors qu’elle se mouchait. Son chagrin était sans doute sincère, mais Raoul devint méfiant à son égard. Elle était belle, triste, et maline : un mélange qui le charmait, peut-être trop. Mon cher Raoul serait victime dans d’autres aventures de femmes de ce genre… Il s’agenouilla devant elle  
« Madame, je ne peux imaginer dans quel chagrin vous vous trouvez.  
\- Personne ne peut l’imaginer. Mon mari… oh mon mari… si j’avais su que cela finirait ainsi…  
\- Et votre amant, madame, une triste fin. »  
Son chagrin se transforma en colère : folle de rage, elle se leva, faisant reculer Raoul. Elle tremblait, et elle semblait incapable de finir ses phrases, noyée dans sa fureur.  
« Comment osez-vous… comment osez-vous parlez de lui… qui êtes-vous pour… »  
Elle fut interrompue par l’entrée de M. de Guillory. Raoul serra légèrement les poings, prêt à attaquer si besoin. Mais M. de Guillory se jeta aux pieds de son épouse, ignorant Raoul.  
« Sidonie… Sidonie… Je vous pardonne, si vous pouvez me pardonner, vous aussi. »  
Raoul pensait qu’une telle déclaration ferait pleurer de plus belle Mme de Guillory ; mais au contraire, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de son mari, calmée.  
« Pardonnez-moi, Gustave. Et je vous pardonne ; vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez. »  
Raoul préféra sortir : il était clairement de trop. Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda le mot qu’il avait sauvé du feu : c’était une banale recette de cuisine, apparemment de la main de Mme de Guillory, à l’adresse de Mme Swann. Raoul se souvenait d’avoir vu cette dernière la poser sur un meuble, Mme de Guillory l’avait sans doute récupérée quand elle était partie en pleurant.  
Mais pourquoi ?

PDV narrateur :  
Holmes et Watson étaient revenus dans la pièce, tandis que M. de Guillory était allé aux côtés de son épouse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la police n’était pas déjà là ; Mr Quin me toucha légèrement le bras.  
« Jeune homme, avez-vous regardé M. de Guillory ? Qu’avez-vous vu sur son visage ? Qu’avez-vous pensé ? »  
Je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à ces questions ; était-ce un test ? J’eus plutôt l’impression que Mr Quin me mettait dans la peau d’un enquêteur, ce qui m’excitait considérablement. J’avais été forcé d’admettre que la littérature n’était pas faite pour moi ; cette affaire serait peut-être l’occasion pour moi de me découvrir une nouvelle carrière ! Mes parents n’en seraient sans doute pas très heureux, cependant.  
Distraits par ces pensées, je n’avais pas répondu, et quand je m’en rendis compte, je vis que Mr Quin n’était pas le seul à attendre ma réponse : M. et Mme Swann écoutaient ce que j’allais dire. Holmes et Watson parlaient à voix basse ; sans craindre leur jugement, je me lançai :  
« Il était assez froid, me semble-t-il.  
\- M. de Guillory est le genre d’homme à ne laisser rien paraître. »  
Je hochai la tête ; cette remarque de Mr Quin était assez juste.  
« Oui, c’est vrai. Il devait cacher ce qu’il ressentait, sa… colère, sans doute ?  
\- Vous hésitez, monsieur ? »  
Ça n’avait pas l’air d’un interrogatoire, pourtant chacune de mes réponses interpelait Mr Quin. Je sentis confusément qu’il voulait me mener quelque part… mais où ?  
« Eh bien… il devrait être en colère.  
\- C’est généralement le cas d’un homme trompé, surtout quand il est publiquement humilié devant tout un salon. Mais…  
\- Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il n’était pas en colère ! »  
Quelle émotion avait-il, en découvrant ce mot écrit ? Alors que je cherchais dans mes souvenirs, je vis Holmes et Watson se rapprocher de nous.  
« Messieurs, madame, je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas satisfait de la conclusion de cette enquête. C’est pour cela que je vous demande de me répondre sincèrement : si jamais vous me cachez quelque chose sur cette affaire, c’est le moment de me le dire. »  
Swann toussota.  
« Monsieur… je suis d’accord avec vous. Je ne peux pas croire que M. de Guillory ait pu commettre ce crime.  
\- Auriez-vous des raisons particulières pour disculper votre ami, M. Swann ? »  
Swann hésitait, et il regarda sa femme. Celle-ci comprit certainement un message secret qu’il venait de lui transmettre, car elle s’écarta de notre groupe, en essayant de m’entraîner avec elle. Ce que Swann avait à dire, je n’étais visiblement pas supposé l’entendre. Mais je luttai, prétendant ne pas comprendre la légère pression de ses mains pour me pousser. Elle finit par abandonner, et elle s’éloigna seule, prétextant aller devoir expliquer la situation aux domestiques.  
Ma présence gênait Swann, et Holmes le remarqua.  
« Ce jeune homme est assez grand pour entendre tout ce que vous avez à nous dire. Il a vu un cadavre pour la première fois aujourd’hui !  
\- Ce n’est rien de si horrible – encore que, pour certains, c’est un crime pire encore – qui est dans votre pays puni de pendaison… un avis que je ne partage pas, mais… C’est une situation complexe, vous devez me comprendre.»  
Je ne comprenais pas un mot, et apparemment, Holmes non plus. Mr Quin vola à la rescousse de Swann.  
« Il y a différents types de crimes en ce monde, mais certains crimes ne sont… comment dire ! Parfois, seul l’opprobre fait le crime, messieurs. »  
Swann s’illumina à ces mots :  
« Oui, c’est tout à fait cela ! Messieurs, ce que j’essaie de vous dire, c’est que M. de Guillory, bien qu’il ne soit pas meurtrier selon moi, est coupable d’autre chose, coupable d’une faute, une faute qui tombe sous le coup de la loi dans votre pays, et même si ce n’est pas le cas dans le mien, cela reste une faute aux yeux de beaucoup. Et cela me coute de devoir dénoncer mon ami, si j’ose dire, mais si cela peut lui éviter d’être accusé à tort… »  
Je n’avais pas toujours compris, et il faudrait bien que je surprenne Charlus et Jupien un jour pour véritablement comprendre, mais en écoutant Swann, déjà me revenait en mémoire une scène que j’avais surprise entre Mademoiselle Vinteuil et son amie, une scène de tendresse, « une faute aux yeux de beaucoup », n’est-ce pas ? J’étais trop jeune pour faire le lien entre mes réminiscences et les aveux de Swann, mais Holmes et Watson, plus expérimentés, et peut-être, experts en la matière, comme avait cru le comprendre Swann, saisirent enfin les allusions de leur hôte.  
Watson était embarrassé. Holmes, je le voyais, faisait défiler l’enquête dans son esprit, tous les indices, à la lueur de cette nouvelle information.  
« Vous voulez dire que M. de Guillory… Oh, sa jalousie n’aurait plus aucun sens en effet ! Mais les maris restent des maris, même s’ils… Ils restent attachés aux liens du mariage, ils peuvent être possessifs.  
\- Mais il n’était pas en colère quand M. d’Andrésy a lu le mot ! »  
Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, mais je n’étais pas inquiet : je venais de me souvenir, en voyant dans les yeux de Swann la même émotion que dans les yeux de M. de Guillory.  
« M. de Guillory était triste ! »  
Mme Swann était revenue dans la pièce, en compagnie de M. d’Andrésy. D’une main autoritaire, elle m’entraîna avec elle.

PDV LUPIN  
« Monsieur le détective… »  
Holmes se figea ; Raoul s’en réjouissait.  
« Mme de Guillory a voulu jeter ce papier au feu, mais je l’ai intercepté. C’est une banale recette de cuisine de sa main. Je l’offre à vos lumières. »  
Raoul donna le mot à Holmes, mais il sentit vite qu’il avait interrompu une question importante. Holmes regarda le mot d’un air absent.  
« M. d’Andrésy, saviez-vous que M. de Guillory… »  
Il s’arrêta, cherchant ses mots.  
«… Saviez-vous que M. de Guillory ‘en était’ ? »  
Raoul mit quelques secondes à déchiffrer les paroles du détective.  
« Oh ! Homosexuel ? »  
Watson et Swann, outrés d’une telle franchise sur un sujet autour duquel il tournait depuis cinq minutes, le fusillèrent du regard. Holmes sourit. Mr Quin hocha la tête, et glissa :  
« Vous avez de la chance d’être en France, et pas en Angleterre, pour en parler aussi tranquillement.  
\- Pour répondre à votre question, non. Par contre, je pensais que c’était le cas de Rosenfield.  
\- Il a eu quelques aventures féminines… »  
Swann s’arrêta, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres :  
« Je connais un autre pianiste qui aime autant les femmes que les hommes.  
\- M. Swann, je vais ignorer que vous m’ayez dit tout à l’heure que vous ne saviez rien de la vie privée d’Albert Rosenfield, pour vous supplier de m’en dire plus.  
\- Ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge ! Je ne sais rien de plus. Je connais mieux M. de Guillory que Rosenfield. Le baron de Charlus le connaissait mieux que moi, mais encore une fois, il n’est pas à Paris, en ce moment. »  
Ah, le baron de Charlus. Une autre figure parisienne. Raoul n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de le rencontrer, mais sa réputation le précédait. Amusant que Swann et Rosenfield ait eu comme ami commun le baron de Charlus, un ami bien particulier. D’ailleurs, Swann et Rosenfield se ressemblaient un peu : il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux… Le baron devait avoir un type.  
Watson s’emporta, frustré :  
« Qu’importe nos spéculations ! Il y a toujours le mot signé de la main de Sidonie de Guillory, par « S. de Guillory », et personne d’autre ! »  
Raoul comprit au moment même où Holmes frappa dans ses mains :  
« Signé de sa main ! Mais bien entendu ! Jo… Watson, vous êtes un génie ! »  
Il sortit de sa poche la lettre, et la mit à côté du mot que Mme de Guillory avait voulu brûler. Le sourire de Holmes faisait le tour de son visage.  
« Regardez ! Regardez ! Les écritures ne correspondent pas ! »  
Watson secoua la tête :  
« Je ne comprends pas… »  
Ce fut au tour de Raoul de s’enflammer :  
« Le mot d’amour adressé à Rosenfield n’a pas pu être écrit par Mme de Guillory. Elle n’était pas son amante ! Mais ce S… »  
Swann poussa une exclamation :  
« Gustave de Guillory… La noblesse française aime les surnoms… Tout le monde appelle Palamède de Charlus ‘Mémé’. Gustave de Guillory, cela me revient maintenant, ses cousins et ses amis intimes l’appellent ‘Stavo’. »  
A cet instant précis, on entendit Mme Swann crier.

PDV narrateur.  
Mme Swann m’avait amené avec elle voir les malheureux Guillory. Si M. de Guillory masquait sa tristesse auparavant, désormais, il avait les yeux mouillés de larmes. Sa femme, au contraire, était très calme : une reine de glace impassible.  
« Ma chère Odette, de quoi parlent-ils dans le salon ? »  
Mme Swann était bien embarrassée, car j’étais présent ; mais par souci de politesse, elle répondit tout de même :  
« Eh bien, pour ne rien vous cacher, ils discutent, je crois d’une rumeur sur votre mari. »  
Elle refusait de s’adresser directement à M. de Guillory, comme s’il avait déjà été exécuté. Mme de Guillory demanda d’une voix blanche :  
« Une rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ?  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler devant ce jeune homme, mais vous savez… la rumeur. Comme le baron de Charlus, vous me comprenez ? J’ai toujours su que c’était faux évidemment, mais je crois que Charles voulait quand même la dire au détective. C’est pour cela que j’ai éloigné le pauvre darling – il est si émotif ! Et ce n’est pas un âge pour… »  
Mais Mme de Guillory ne l’écoutait plus. Pâle, elle s’était levée. De son sac à main, qu’elle avait gardé avec elle, elle sortit une petite bouteille de verre. M. de Guillory comprit avant nous ce qu’elle allait faire :  
« Sidonie, ne soyez pas folle ! Sidonie ! »  
Il essaya de lui arracher la bouteille, mais elle fut plus rapide : d’un coup sec, elle l’ouvrit et renversa son contenu entier dans sa bouche. M. de Guillory la prit dans ses bras.  
« Sidonie ! »  
Déjà, Mme de Guillory ne tenait plus debout. Mme Swann comprit un peu tard ce qu’il venait de se passer : elle hurla d’effroi en voyant Mme de Guillory s’effondrer par terre, soutenue par son époux.  
Nous entendîmes des bruits dans le couloir : Holmes, Watson, M. d’Andrésy et Swann arrivèrent dans la chambre.  
De nouveau, les Swann m’entraînèrent hors de la pièce ; mais j’avais compris. Swann m’expliqua en évitant mon regard : Mme de Guillory était la coupable, et elle venait de se tuer, de la même façon qu’elle avait tué Rosenfield. Il ne me dit pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela, et si en écrivant ces lignes, fort de mon expérience, je le compris, à cette époque, je ne le savais pas, et cette affaire resta longtemps un mystère pour moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais dit que ce n'était pas un crime très compliqué !


	4. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus court, pour conclure.

PDV Holmes :

A la demande de Holmes, je rappelai l’inspecteur. Il me prit le bras juste avant que je ne passe mon appel, pour me murmurer à l’oreille :  
« Mr Quin est parti. »  
En effet ; et je ne l’avais pas vu disparaître. Je sentis l’agacement de Holmes face à un dernier point qu’il ne pouvait résoudre dans cette affaire, mais il haussa les épaules :  
« Bah ! Nous le reverrons peut-être un jour. Ce gentleman est anglais, après tout. »  
Je ne savais si je le souhaitais. Il me semblait que cet Harley Quin semblait être plus associé aux meurtres qu’aux dîners mondains.  
L’inspecteur n’apprécia guère la situation : quand il nous avait laissé, il y avait un cadavre. A son retour, il y en avait deux. Une fois encore, les relations de Swann et de Holmes sauvèrent la situation, et même si l’inspecteur sembla méfiant, l’affaire fut réglée discrètement. L’empressement de Holmes à faire en sorte que rien ne transparaisse de ce qui s’était passé ici n’avait pour but que de protéger Guillory. Ce dernier était amorphe, assis dans un fauteuil, près du cadavre de Mme de Guillory, et toute mon expertise médicale n’aurait pu l’aider. L’homme avait perdu en quelques heures son amant et son épouse ; quand je le vis, les yeux dans le vague, son désir d’être guillotiné tout à l’heure me parut plus compréhensible.  
« Il l’aimait beaucoup, Watson. »  
Holmes avait suivi mon regard.  
« Imaginez le contrôle qu’il lui a fallu avoir tout le long de cette soirée, pour prétendre être indifférent à la mort de l’homme qu’il aimait. »  
Le policier était dans la pièce d’à côté ; mais sa voix restait basse.  
« Quelle tragédie, Holmes.  
\- Vous comprenez sans mal que vous ne pourrez pas faire de cette affaire l’une de mes aventures.  
\- Elémentaire, mon cher Holmes ! »  
Il sourit, et sa pression sur mon bras se relâcha. Quoiqu’il en dise, cette affaire l’avait tendue.  
Swann nous rejoignit. Il nous couvrit de compliments :  
« Quelle affaire, mais sans votre aide, je n’ose imaginer… Ma femme est allée se reposer – vous comprenez, toutes ces émotions, mais elle me prie de vous témoigner son admiration et sa reconnaissance. Si je peux vous dédommager de quelque façon…  
\- Non, non ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
\- Mais enfin, cette soirée gâchée ! Si vous restez encore à Paris, je me permets de vous réinviter pour un dîner qui j’espère sera plus calme – nous n’avons même pas mangé ! »  
Je mourrais d’envie d’accepter cette invitation, mais Holmes me prit de court.  
« C’était notre dernier soir à Paris ; dès demain, nous rentrons à Londres. Mais si vous passez à Londres, un de ces jours… »  
Swann soupira :  
« Je pourrais bien traverser la Manche pour me reposer un peu de l’Affaire… Dites-moi, mon cher Holmes, si je vous engageais pour résoudre l’Affaire Dreyfus, le feriez-vous ? Peut-être sauveriez-vous la France. »  
Il y avait de l’amertume dans son sourire. Holmes grinça des dents :  
« Je pense que vous savez comme moi que les autorités, comme le milieu mondain, se soucient peu de connaître qui est le vrai coupable, mais plutôt de savoir qui est le bouc émissaire idéal. Et malheureusement… eh bien, nous savons tous les deux, vous plus que moi certainement, quelle communauté a été choisie. »  
Swann pâlit, non pas par surprise, mais par fatigue. Après l’angoisse ressentie lors de cette soirée, et son soulagement suite à la résolution de cette affaire, il venait de se rappeler que ses problèmes actuels, eux, ne disparaîtraient pas en un soir.  
« En tous les cas, je pense qu’effectivement un petit séjour à Londres vous ferait du bien, n’est-ce pas Docteur Watson ?  
\- Aussi bien pour le moral que pour le physique, oui… »  
Nous vîmes Raoul d’Andrésy s’approcher de nous.  
« Messieurs, excusez-moi, je disais au revoir à Mme Swann. »  
Swann leva les yeux au ciel en s’éloignant – les infidélités de son épouse semblaient le laisser complètement indifférent.  
« Je dois vous laisser, il commence à se faire tard. M. Holmes, j’espère vous revoir bientôt.  
\- Moi de même M. d’Andrésy – n’oublier pas de vider vos poches avant de partir. »  
Holmes avait légèrement baissé le son de sa voix, mais D’Andrésy se figea comme s’il avait crié.  
« Je peux me tromper, bien que cela m’arrive rarement, mais je crois voir que votre poche droite est légèrement plus lourde qu’à votre arrivée. »  
D’Andrésy nous fit son plus beau sourire.  
« Je voulais rester discret devant ce bon vieux Swann. Un cadeau de sa charmante épouse ! Mais, M. Holmes, laissez-moi vous dire, et ne le prenez pas mal : j’espère ne jamais vous revoir. »  
Une dureté soudaine dans son regard, s’accordant bien peu au noble oisif qu’il était, me fit frissonner. Cette soirée ne finissait pas de me surprendre.  
« Il faudrait que j’avertisse la police française de ce Raoul d’Andrésy… Mais, après tout, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls, et je n’ai pas aimé la façon dont cet inspecteur m’a parlé tout à l’heure, ni les regards suspicieux qu’il lançait à nos hôtes. Ils sauront se débrouiller sans moi ! »  
Il était joyeux soudainement, et malgré toute l’horreur de cette soirée, je me sentis moi aussi le cœur plus léger, à le voir attraper gaiement son manteau.  
« Allez, mon cher Watson ! Du travail nous attend à Londres ! »  
Pourtant, dans la voiture qui nous ramenait à notre hôtel parisien, il était songeur.  
« A quoi pensez-vous Holmes ?  
\- John… »  
Une chaleur familière m’envahit.  
« Si je vous perdais comme Guillory a perdu Rosenfield… »  
Je l’arrêtai en prenant sa main.  
« De grâce, Sherlock. Concentrons-nous sur notre temps passé vivant. »  
Je ne sais si je le rassurai, mais sa main serra un peu plus fort la mienne. 

Epilogue du narrateur : 

Je ne suis plus le jeune homme que j’étais alors. Swann est mort, Odette s’est remariée, Gilberte nie avoir été la fille de Charles Swann, par honte de ses origines juives. Guillory resta veuf, et s’il finit par surmonter sa peine, il garda une trace mélancolique de l’absence de son pianiste dans le regard. Dreyfus a été réhabilité, mais Swann mourut avant de le voir. Une guerre est passée, emportant nombre de mes amis, endeuillant d’autres. Et aujourd’hui, au crépuscule de ma vie, je veux écrire tout ce que ma vie, celle de Swann et d’Odette, de Gilberte, d’Albertine, de Charlus, celles de beaucoup d’autres, furent. J’espère, avant de partir à mon tour, avoir le temps de retrouver le Temps qui s’est envolé. Mais je sens que mes forces m’abandonnent jour après jour.  
Raoul D’Andrésy se révéla être le fameux Arsène Lupin, qui se transforma ensuite en comte russe, puis en duc italien, et bien d’autres que je connais, et que je pus croiser à de multiples reprises dans de nombreux salons, sans savoir que derrière ces masques se cachaient le même homme. Quel extraordinaire concours de circonstance ! Le voir à cette soirée… Mais je n’apprécie ce moment qu’après qu’il soit passé.  
Je ne sais ce que sont devenus Holmes et Watson ; certainement, un autre comme moi de l’autre côté de la Manche saura raconter leurs aventures. Après tout, je n’ai jamais été féru de littérature policière, et je n’ai pas donc lu les livres du Docteur Watson, après ma rencontre avec ces deux personnages.  
Je les crois immortels cependant, par la force de la littérature comme j’espère rendre immortel ceux que j’ai connus toutes ces années. Si Sherlock Holmes se charge d’élucider les crimes, je fais revivre les morts. Les assassins meurent ou croupissent en prison, disparaissent pour ne jamais revenir.  
L’art, au moins, nous permettra de ne jamais mourir.


End file.
